


Happy Birthday Levi!

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks he's going to spend another birthday alone, but that's not the case this year.</p>
<p>Eren makes it the best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Levi!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something for Levi's birthday. <3 I hope you guys like it~!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday Levi~! <333
> 
> And Merry Christmas to you all~!

Levi sighed as he walked up to his front door, keys in hand. It seemed as though his birthday was going to be another lonely one this year, but at least Eren promised to be there. 

 

Ah, Eren, his sweet, beautiful boyfriend whom he loved so much. Levi allowed himself a small smile as he thought back to various memories of the brunette. Eren really was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

 

He exhaled, his breath visible in the cold December air. Christmas was always a time for family, but he never had anyone to spend it with. His friends were all away with their own families at this time, so Levi usually spent it alone. Eren promised to be over once he was finished spending it with his family, but Levi told him it was no big deal.

 

Levi unlocked his door and pushed it open, frowning at how dark it was. He flicked on the light and his eyes went wide.

 

"Merry birthday, Levi!" Everyone shouted with grins on their faces.

 

Levi was stunned. Everyone was here. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Erwin, Petra, Gunther, Eld, Oluo, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertholdt, even Annie. They all showed up.

 

Eren trotted up to Levi and embraced him. Levi was too shocked to hug back. 

 

"Happy birthday Levi~!" Eren sang, pulling away a bit. "I got all our friends to come! I heard from Hanji that you're usually alone around your birthday, and I can't let that happen anymore!" Levi blinked at the brunette.

 

Eren had done all this for him? Levi felt touched, happy even. Now, Levi wasn't completely cold, it was just a part of his personality. He had felt other emotions before, not just annoyance, but this was absolutely one of the sweetest things anyone could have done for him.

 

"You... did this for me?" Levi asked. He was still a bit surprised. He expected everyone to be with their families, not with a grouch like him.

 

Eren giggled, a musical sound, and nodded. "Of course! I love you, Levi, we all do." He smiled genuinely. Levi laughed softly, a faint smile on his lips as well.

 

"Thank you," He said quietly. He looked at everyone. "Thank you all."

 

"Of course, Levi!" They all chorused together.

 

"Now," Eren grinned. "Let's open presents!"

* * *

Levi was happy. It had been a wonderful day, and Levi was happy with his gifts and the ones he'd gotten for his friends. Everyone was in a good mood, laughing and joking, and even Eren and Jean had gotten along. Well, if you don't count the occasional glare.

 

Eren even made him a chocolate cake, which was pretty delicious even though Eren lacked proper skills for baking. The brunette had then admitted that Christa had helped a lot, even though the angelic blonde had insisted he take credit. She really was one of the sweetest people.

 

After singing happy birthday and eating the cake, the fire had been made and everyone was huddled together, sharing funny stories with each other. It was the best birthday Levi had had for a very, very long time.

 

And whenever Levi looked at Eren, he fell more and more in love with the boy. Eren had done so much for him, like tonight, and the little gifts he occasionally got for Levi, and the way he was always so selfish. Eren had even fallen in love with him, the grumpy, mean, admittedly short Levi. Eren had fallen in love with him of all people.

 

And Levi was undeniably thrilled at that fact. He was also grateful Eren put up with his shitty humor, grumpy demeanor, and high cleanliness standards.

 

Eren really was the love of his life.

  
And when Eren looked at him with those big, shining puppy dog eyes filled with pure adoration and love, he knew he was the love of Eren's life too.

* * *

 

Levi sighed as he waved goodbye to Hanji and Erwin, the last people to leave. He smiled faintly and leaned against Eren, who embraced him.

 

"Happy birthday, Levi." Eren said quietly, hugging him tighter. Levi smiled and pecked Eren's lips.

 

"Merry Christmas, Eren." He responded softly.

 

Levi felt happier than he had in a long time. Especially with Eren by his side now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Levi~!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed~ Have a very merry Christmas~! <33


End file.
